


Sleeping Beauty From the Diner

by hyuckshot



Series: What I Need is for You to Be Sure [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Genderfluid, Kissing, M/M, Markhyuck being cute, Multi, One Shot, i miss dongsook so much, sleepy babies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckshot/pseuds/hyuckshot
Summary: Mark doesn’t remember a time where he didn’t love Donghyuck—whether they’d be Donghyuck or Dongsook, he’s learned to accept and love everything about the other.





	Sleeping Beauty From the Diner

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been missing Dongsook a lot and I just had to write something short about her. Anyway, please feel free to correct me from any mistakes if I've made some-I sincerely apologize and I'll make sure to fix it and learn from it! Also, I tried my best writing this and I had fun so I hope I've managed to do well, thank you♡

Mark doesn’t remember a time where he didn’t love Donghyuck—whether they’d be Donghyuck or Dongsook, he’s learned to accept and love everything about the other. It might have been rough the first few times when he’d get the pronouns wrong or when he felt uncomfortable or just the usual where he tries to comply too much and comes out as a try hard—but he got used to it, time made it easier for him and the mere fact that he accepted and tried everything for them to work out makes the younger’s heart swell with happiness and gratitude.

 

Mark grips the steering wheel a bit tighter than he ought to, seeing as his knuckles were turning white from the sudden stretch. Donghyuck— _no, Dongsook,_ he corrects himself—asked him to pick her up from the diner that she works at. Mark knows it’s never good news when she asks for a ride home. _Never._ It’s either she’s really tired or some head ass said and did something unpleasant again. Mark on the other hand, being the noble boyfriend that he is, is always ready to square up—always ready but he never does anything anyway, he just takes her home and spoils her until she’s glowing again.

 

You see Dongsook can be quite the handful but she’s not favorable of any form of violence. She’s all bark, no bite. Nope, she’s never intentionally spilled milkshake on a local who was snickering about her with her friends and almost got fired. That never happened. Really. 

 

Mark pulls up into the parking lot just in time for his girlfriend to come out, looking entirely exhausted—just looking at her makes Mark exhausted himself. Honestly, for a fraction of a second it’s not her face that he notices, it’s her legs again. Who wouldn’t appreciate her when she looks fucking fantastic with her medium length brown hair, her pink button down skirt and is that—Mark’s worn out shirt tied in a knot just above her waist, showing a tiny glimpse of sun kissed skin? It is.

 

Mark’s seen Dongsook like this so many times, it’s just that every time she dresses up and wears a different wig no matter how much she’s used it—he always, without a doubt, gets blown away. _Whipped culture, isn’t it?_ Mark was too caught up in his thoughts he didn’t even see the younger tapping on the window impatiently.

 

“You’ll get what you want once you open the door. Hurry up! I’m tired” she says, voice coming out muffled due to the closed window.

 

Mark stares at her for a painful three seconds before his mind snaps out of it and unlocks the car door, she rolls her eyes upon hopping in yet she gives Mark a lengthy kiss on his cheek either way, leaving a lip gloss stain which she quickly wipes away with the soft swipe of her feather-light fingers. Mark would’ve purred from the delicate touch if he was distracted enough.

 

“I just wanna go home” she whines, head tilting back on her seat, “…and cuddle…and maybe kiss a little” she trails off, eyes wandering everywhere quite sheepishly.

 

Mark lets out a breathy chuckle, eyes glancing towards the younger. He admires her so much, her defined eyelashes curled with mascara, her eye makeup, the highlight on her cheekbones, on her boopable nose, everything, Mark loves everything about her the same way he loves everything about Donghyuck, because Donghyuck is Donghyuck and Mark is Mark, Mark loves Donghyuck inside and out, no matter what happens and what he decides to do, Mark’s going to love both Donghyuck and Dongsook through and through.

 

He reaches a hand out to place on top of her thigh, warmth spreading across her skin as Mark draws circles with his thumb, comforting and soothing, “that’s what I’m here for.”

 

It’s a habit he’s grown through the years and through all those years he’d pretend not to notice the flush of crimson and the smile tugging on heart shaped lips the simple act would bring.

 

Mark makes a swift turn nearing the corner to their apartment before halting right on his parking space. Fucking finally, they’re home. He looks at the passenger seat only to see Dongsook’s face pressed against the moist window, cheek squished against her palm. He can’t help reaching over the gear shift to tuck the hair falling from her face behind her ear. He could’ve taken a photo but she obviously had a rough day, there’s always a next time.

 

Mark walks to the other side of the car and gently pulls the door open, careful not to let her fall.

 

“Hey, baby, we’re here” Mark whispers, caressing his thumb across her cheekbone. She looks so peaceful, her lips slightly parted, showing her adorable front teeth akin to a bunny’s.

 

She lets out a little whimper, lips protruding into a pout before blindly fumbling with her seatbelt, eyelids still shut. In the end though Mark unbuckles it for her which results to Dongsook stretching her arms out and making grabby hands at Mark asking him to carry her.

 

“You’re not exactly light”

 

“You’re not exactly my boyfriend” she snaps back, slurred and covered in sleep.

 

Mark immediately lifts her in his arms, one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back, her hands mindlessly finding their way around his neck, and face snuggling closer to the crook of his neck. It wasn’t easy going through a couple of steps with a handful of a human being in your arms but Mark managed to make it to the elevator without tripping so he mentally gives himself a pat on the back.

 

Once they were settled in the elevator, button heading to the fourth floor glowing with a faint yellow, Mark whispers sheepishly, “take that back, Sook.”

 

The younger exaggeratedly shakes her head in response before snuggling even closer to Mark’s neck—if that was even possible—nose nuzzling against his skin where her warm breath fans out, leaving a shiver running down his spine.

 

“So would you rather have someone else kiss you and carry you like this?” Mark tries to say in a serious manner but not being able to help the soft smile on his face while doing so. He knows how she’s going to react anyway.

 

Her head shoots up the same time the elevator dings and the doors open, he makes his way out while Dongsook blinks the sleep away from her eyes. Her lips protrude further into an even more exaggerated pout as she starts talking with her soft high pitched voice ringing in Mark’s head.

 

“No” she says stubbornly, “just Minhyungie”

 

Mark would’ve been concerned about making noise because they’re most probably disturbing the neighbors with Dongsook’s high pitched whining about how she only wants Minhyung and Minhyung only but he supposes they’re probably used to it by now.

 

The thing is—Mark’s hands are fully occupied and he isn’t sure how he’s going to open their door and he really doesn’t want to disturb the sleeping beauty in his arms who managed to fall asleep again right after whining. God is she a kid?

 

“Sook, the door” Mark mumbles through her hair, “Dongsookie, baby, I can’t really open the door right now. My hands are occupied as you can see.”

 

She slowly blinks her eyes open again to press the code on the keypad and twists the knob open, doing just that before giving Mark a harmless glare. He only grimaces before stepping in and pushing the door close with his foot. He pads his way to their room, setting the younger on bed, the same time he collapses on the floor. Mark sprawls himself on the floor, eyes darting to the ceiling and zoning out into nothingness.

 

“Fucking tired” he groans, before side eyeing the petite figure on the bed. However, he abruptly sits up upon seeing the other already staring at him with wide, sad eyes, nibbling on her lower lip, and feet fidgeting awkwardly.

 

“Hey, hey look” Mark hushes, taking her hands in his, fingers fitting perfectly between the spaces of her own, he gently shakes their hands, trying to catch her attention, “I’m not tired, look, see—I’m energetic!”

 

“Did I tire you?” She asks in the softest concerned tone Mark’s ever heard her use, she must’ve had an extremely rough day if that’s the case.

 

“No, baby, of course not” he says, staring up at her. If anything, Dongsook’s the tired one out of them, she serves food, probably cooks too, wipes tables clean, and washes a week’s load of dishes—Mark even caught her managing the cashier once. Mark’s an intern in a studio and it’s not quite a handful at times, he just makes coffee here and there and gives opinions, it can be stressful but not as exhausting as Dongsook’s part time.

 

He takes a moment to admire the younger’s smaller hands, slim and smooth yet they’re starting to slightly form callus from how hard she’s working, the nail polish she managed to re-do a couple of days ago were now chipped and basically ruined, “Want me to fix your nail polish for you?”

 

Her face instantly beams, face suddenly glowing and expression brightening up. She tries to hide the sudden outburst with a strained cough, “You’re just going to ruin it even more”

 

“I’ve been practicing” Mark answers smugly. He wasn’t lying, he’s been practicing on his toes and sometimes even on manicure and pedicure games from the internet which was of course of no help but at least he learned about using the right colors.

 

“I guess I have no other choice then” Dongsook sighs, getting up on her feet to grab some cotton, acetone, and the matte red nail polish she’s been wanting to use so bad.

 

She returns after a while, setting the things she fetched on the night stand before letting a breathy laugh escape her lips. Mark’s still sat on the floor where she left him, watching her with careful eyes like a trained puppy. She walks back towards him to ruffle his hair and chuckle even more because Mark was just that fucking adorable.

 

“C’mere” Mark mutters under his breath, “I haven’t seen you all day”

 

“You literally just drove me all the way home from the diner and carried me to bed, you’ve literally seen my face long enough.”

 

“Sook” Mark warns.

 

“If you want to kiss me I can’t sit with you on the floor, I’m wearing a skirt” she says as a matter of fact. It was no biggie to sit on the floor, she was just lazy if we’re being honest.

 

Mark lets out a disgruntled noise from the back of his throat before pushing himself up from the floor. He practically throws himself on the bed, dragging an alarmed Dongsook with him, and lands on his back with the younger, hovering over him, her hands splayed across his shoulders. She visibly gulps, eyes going wide as she breathes through her mouth, the warm air coming in contact with Mark’s lips.

 

He wraps his arms around the small of her waist and repositions their bodies side by side, facing each other. He peppers kisses on her face; the top of her nose, her left cheek, right cheek, forehead, nose, and then her chin. Her hands find their way to his hair, playing with the blond strands of hair here and there and finding it amusing, Mark’s arms hold her tighter pulling her closer if that was even possible.

 

Fingers tangled in Mark’s hair, arms tight around her waist, legs over each other and bodies pressed together, Mark leans his forehead against her bang covered forehead. He lifts one hand up to tuck the stray hair behind her ear before pressing a chaste kiss on her lips, he can taste the cherry flavored lip gloss she always uses and the lingering smell it leaves after even just a quick kiss.

 

“The hair is itchy, I’m gonna go wash up and change first” she sees the little pout on Mark’s gloss stained lips and ends up rolling her eyes, “say goodbye to the skirt now”

 

“Bye bye pretty skirt” Mark sighs in defeat and Dongsook snorts at that because why the fuck is he being such a kid? She finds it endearing though, especially the fact that Mark’s grown to love how she wears skirts and dresses.

 

Mark on the other hand doesn’t mind saying goodbye to the mini skirt because the next thing he sees is Donghyuck walking out of the bathroom in one of his sweaters and board shorts—those casual board shorts with slits on the side and decorated with dangling threads or whatever on the bottom which may or may not drive Mark crazy.

 

“Stop staring before I poke your eyes” the younger groans grabbing the hairdryer from the drawer. Underneath the wig, Donghyuck’s hair was a fluffy orange that reminded Mark of tangerines and citrus, tropical—it reminded him of Donghyuck a lot, he likes the color on him.

 

Mark stands up from his spot to stay behind the other, hands taking the dryer away from him, “May I?” he asks softly to which the younger only replies with a simple hum.

 

The moment he finishes  drying the younger’s hair he opts to annoy the shit out of him by lifting him over his shoulder which resulted to Donghyuck kicking his feet around, squealing in a high pitched voice and slamming his fists against Mark’s back, there was no force into it though.

 

“Mark put me down—Oh my god! Mark please!” he pleads, eyes slipping shut as he wriggles as hard as he can hoping that Mark would somehow give up already.

 

Mark can’t help laughing as he sets the younger down on the bed, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath, eyes still closed. It doesn’t end there though. Once Donghyuck blinks his eyes open, Mark starts tickling his sides, up on his nape, his neck and every other ticklish part he possessed. Fortunately, Donghyuck is given the gift of being ticklish so it was awfully easy and advantageous for Mark. He starts squirming underneath the elder, fits of giggles escaping his lips as his hands mindlessly and blindly try to pry Mark’s hands away from his ticklish body.

 

“P-please Mark hyung, no—stop! Stop! Oh my god!” he manages to say between pants and giggles, it was adorable and endearing and Mark could never get tired of this—well at least not physically—physically, it was draining the life out of him.

 

They’ve managed to calm down, silence falling upon them, nothing but the sound of their breathing as they both try to catch their breaths. Mark hovers over the younger and holds his gaze a bit longer, beads of sweat were forming on his hairline and on top of his nose—it reminded him of a puppy. His lips were slightly parted, showing his famous adorable front teeth, bunny like and all, and his irresistible heart shaped lips that Mark would never get tired of. Basically, Mark couldn’t find it in him to ever get tired of Donghyuck’s existence himself.

 

He’s slightly taken aback when the younger cups his cheeks with his hands, pulling his face lower so their lips would meet. Donghyuck presses his lips against Mark’s own, free of lip gloss and tint, just pink and raw flesh, soft and warm against the elder’s. Mark feels it again like he always do. His stomach flipping and possibly even doing somersaults and the heat spreading from his neck to his cheeks, making the heat unbearable—making Donghyuck’s kisses unbearable. From the number of times they’ve kissed he expects his heart and his sweat glands to finally get used to it but boy was he wrong. His hands start to get warm and clammy and his heart was booming in his chest. He decides and he knows, it’s just the younger’s effect, no matter what he does, it leaves him blown away like it’s the first time.

 

He feels Donghyuck’s legs wrap around his torso pulling him closer so they could share some more body heat and Mark? Mark was fucking dying. He doesn’t even understand how he’s breathing anymore. How does Donghyuck even survive this? Is he aware of what he’s doing? Is torturing Mark his job?

 

Mark stays in his place, elbows propping himself up so he wouldn’t crush the younger’s petite figure. The thing is, Donghyuck was so small, he was petite and Mark just wants to bite his squishy little cheeks and keep him in his pocket but _no,_ Donghyuck was small but he was the epitome of the devil. He knew how to get under Mark’s skin, push his limits and get on his nerves and most importantly—Donghyuck knows how to drive him insane, and tonight was one of those times.

 

Donghyuck finishes off the kiss that lasted for probably over a few minutes by nibbling on Mark’s lower lip, leaving it red and swollen, tiny marks of teeth here and there then tugging it further, stretching until he’s content, watching it bounce back on its original place, looking plump as ever. His tongue darts out ( _it’s gross and possibly disturbing but Mark finds the younger’s little pinkish tongue cute_ ) and licks a stripe up on Mark’s lips, taking him aback as saliva glistens against his lips, slick and kiss swollen red. Donghyuck blows cool air against his lips sending a shiver down his spine from the coldness.

 

“Oppa, you’re driving me to my part time job tonight” Donghyuck says in a cute teasing manner, batting his eyelashes.

 

“Don’t” Mark warns, letting out a sharp exhale of breath through his nose, “and you’re not working tonight”

 

His ears start to glow red and he can feel his face heating up as well—fuck Donghyuck and his demonic antics, Mark hates this.

 

Donghyuck giggles and only continues to pull Mark closer, aligning his lips with his ear, brushing ever so lightly, “Oppa, buy me a good dinner”.

 

“Hyuck, I swear to god if you don’t stop—“

 

His eyes fly open comically—if his stomach did somersaults and his heart was booming out of his chest minutes ago, right now his insides have exploded and probably him as a whole human being as well. He thinks he’s on the road to extinction because suddenly Donghyuck starts nibbling on his earlobe, tugging ever so lightly before, peppering kisses behind his ear, wet and sloppy, leaving a trail of glistening saliva against skin as though outlining all the way to his jawline then back to his helix where Donghyuck continues to nibble and tug.

 

“I want korean barbecue for dinner, ‘kay?” he says with finality before pushing Mark off of him and bursting into a fit of giggles as he stares at Mark’s flustered and unresponsive state.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please feel free to correct me from any mistakes, thank you so much! ♡ [twt](https://twitter.com/donqyhuck) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyucksun)


End file.
